MINT: Chapter One Part One
by invertqueen7
Summary: This is a story about Mileena and her team in their adventures defeating Grimm, as well as a new upcoming threat that may be even worse than that...This is part one of the 1st chapter, and is not set in the cannon.


[ WRITER'S NOTES ]

Hello there! Now, I am new to RWBY but I think I have researched it enough to know the basics (plus not a whole lot's been released on the cannon). Also, this story is not set in the cannon! It is an AU story, so don't bash me for that (please?).

So, this is my first time writing out a story...Please go easy on me, but I don't mind if you give me critique either way. ^u^

Mileena was definitely nervous about her first day at the academy. She had never really ventured out her home, so she didn't know what to expect. But she decided she had enough standing around second-guessing herself, so she took a deep breath and braced herself for whatever might come her way. She looked at the massive building in front of her as she walked, noting the light gleaming off of the windows and the beautiful architecture that she was always so fond of.

'Wow, this place is really amazing...Gah!' Just then, she felt herself slam into something and she fell to the ground with a thump.

She was not on the ground, her head spinning from whatever just hit her. After she shook off the sensation, she looked around to see just what was in front of her.

'What in the...Gah!' She saw a young man in front of her, who was also on the ground. She assumed it was the 'thing' she hit, and now she felt really bad. 'Oh my gosh, I am, SO sorry! Are you ok buddy?'

The young man semed to be just as dazed as she was just a moment ago, and as she spoke he shook his head. As she stood above him with her hand reached out, he just...stared. He had such a soul-less gaze, like he wasn't really there at all. But just as quick as the gaze was, he suddenly smiled and tookher hand.

'Um...I'm fine. No biggie.'

'Well, are you sure you're ok? I mean I must've bumped into you pretty hard and all...'

The boy rubbed his head, his fingers running through his silver-white hair. 'Eh...It wasn't that bad. I've had worse.'

'Wha...R-really? You're not mad at me for bumping into you?'

'Nope.'

The boy stopped rubbing his hair, then clenched the button of his cape as he looked to the right for a moment. Mileena was relieved that he wasn't mad with her...But, she was also a bit perplexed as to why.

'So...What's your name? My name's Mileena!' She said, putting out her hand.

The boy just stood there a moment, thinking of how to answer. He seemed a little nervous, but answered in the same monotone voice as before.

'...Nega.'

'Nega, huh...? That's...A very, um, interesting name you got there!'

When the boy didn't take her hand, she put it down and just looked at him for a moment. She saw his silver-white hair, his red piercing eye, and his soft tan skin all gleaming in the sunlight. She blushed slightly, then shook it ff and started walking again. Nega decided to follow her as well, and started walking right behind her.

'So...You a student here too?'

'Yep.'

'Yeah, me too. Heh.'

It was all quiet for most of the walk, with Mileena looking around and Nega just walking beside her. He didn't seem much of a talker, so she just left it at that and didn't say anything else in fear that she might say something wrong. As they got to the front door of the school, they heard a loud squeak as they opened up to reveal the main hallway. It was a beautiful room, with white walls and a red carpet going up all the way of the main stairway.

'Wow...This room is beautiful! Don't you think so Nega?' She looked on in astonishment, never having seen such a place before in her life.

'...Yeah, it's nice.'

As she surveyed the room, she saw a few other students. Most had their weapons with them, with others being in small groups talking. But there was one she saw in perticular that caught her interest out of all the others. It was another young man with a slim build, creamy white skin, green-blue hair...and fox ears!

She squealed in delight as she ran over, and hugged him right from behind without any warning. This made the guy jump, and he pushed her off showing his claws.

'What in the world!'

'Woah, slow down man! Sorry I scared you!' She put her hands up as a defense, ready for an attack. But when he didn't strike, she put them down.

'Well, just be careful ok?' He retracted his claws, seeing she was no threat.

Just then, the loudspeaker came on with the voice of a young woman.

'Welcome, students! I assume some of you are new to the school, but I assure you the experiences you have here will be no different from any other. Here at this academy, you will learn how to hunt down and exterminate the many Grimm that plague our very world. But to do so, you must be assigned a team...'

Just then, a puff of smoke appeared at the top of the stairs. After t cleared up, a woman appeared and started walking down the steps.

'So, who's ready to find out who their team members are?'


End file.
